Open House
by luckybear101
Summary: Slightly A/U. Finn takes Rachel for a tour of his house that ends well for both of them.


Open House:

Finn turned the key in the lock wondering what exactly he would find once he walked inside. It seemed like he had been away for years and was coming upon a place that had changed so much in his absence. He pushed the door open and entered a little nervous. Rachel followed him through the door looking around.

She stood alone by the door while Finn disappeared into the house with their bags. The unmistakable sound of the heater whooshing on directly preceded his return to the living room. "It's not much," he said looking at her still standing by the door.

"It's bigger than my place," she told him as if he didn't already know that having spent so much time at her place.

"Yeah, it's this new trend they've started recently, the whole making houses bigger than apartments thing," Finn told her seeming a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him smiling sweetly. "We could have gone somewhere else if you wanted."

"It's just that I never thought you'd be here," he responded waving his hand vaguely around the room.

"It's nice," Rachel responded walking full into the living room. "Do I get a tour?" she asked walking over to where he stood.

"Do you want a tour?" he asked digging his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe later," Rachel whispered leaning forward and kissing him.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. He had been thinking about taking her in every room of the house since she said she wanted to see his house. They kicked off their shoes almost in unison. Finn broke their kiss and pulled her shirt roughly over her head.

Rachel fumbled to get the buttons of his shirt undone as they made their way backward to the couch. She moaned a little against his mouth as she managed to get the shirt undone. She pushed it off his shoulders as she felt him unhook her bra. Almost in unison they began working on each other's pants and underwear. They discarded their clothes piece by piece as they made their way to the couch.

They collapsed onto the couch in a heap. Neither of them had a moment to think before Finn rammed his cock inside her, and they began to fuck wildly. Rachel moaned against Finn's mouth as she felt him reach down and begin rubbing her clit. They were rapidly pleasing each other in a mess of limbs. Their grunts and moans muffled by their intense lip-lock, they both finished just as suddenly as they had begun. Rachel groaned in a satisfied type of way as Finn came inside her like he had so many times before. They lay panting for a long time before Rachel said, "I'm hungry. You got anything to eat?"

Finn chuckled getting up and leading the way to the kitchen. "That wasn't how I thought that was going to go," he told her as he opened the refrigerator door.

"But it was fun all the same," Rachel said wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her face against his back contently.

Finn smiled as he looked for something they could eat. He could feel himself already getting hard again just at the feel of her naked breasts pressed against his back. Rachel seemed to be having the same general problem. "Hmm," she moaned suddenly, "just touching you turns me on."

"And what do you think it does to me?" Finn asked her grabbing one of her hands and moving it to his almost completely erect cock.

Rachel moaned contently gripping him and slowly running her hand up and down him. Finn closed the refrigerator door seeming to realize that they weren't going to be getting up eating done. He could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second as she continued to jack him off. "Rachel," he moaned contently as she gripped him particularly hard, "I need to be inside you again."

Rachel thought she was going to lose it right there. She removed her hand from around his cock and stepped back until her lower back hit the counter. Finn turned around to face her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Rachel sighed falling into his arms.

Finn quickly ended their kiss though spinning her around. He bent her over the counter so that her large breasts her full on pressed against the countertop. He entered her swiftly causing her to moan.

Finn began to thrust in and out rapidly practically driving Rachel into the counter. "That feels so good baby," she moaned as he began rubbing her clit again.

He sped them up wanting to feel her tightening around him once more. "I'm going to fuck you so much you won't be able to walk in the morning!" he whispered in her ear.

When he leaned down to whisper it drove him even further into her. That combined with his words sent her over the edge. Rachel started contracting hard feeling like she was liable to explode. "Come on," she moaned to him as her orgasm started, "cum in me."

Finn couldn't help but comply. With a grunt he jerked into her spilling every last drop of his seed he could spare at the moment. He pulled out of her feeling as if he was about to collapse into a dead sleep with no hope of waking up. As it was, they both ended up on the floor together panting loudly as they came down from their highs.

Finn propped himself up on one of his elbows looking at Rachel lying on the kitchen floor completely naked. He looked her up and down taking in everything from her large breasts with their taut nipples to her cum soaked thighs. Just looking at her made him want to dive back into her until her thighs were so soaked from the mixture of his and her cum that it would be impossible to remember a time when they weren't. Finn could already feel the blood rushing back to his cock. "We could go out," Rachel said suddenly as Milo watched her. "I mean in general," she added without even opening her eyes to look at him.

"We could," Finn agreed wanting nothing more than to make her moan right then in the moment. "Do you know how much I want to ravished you right now?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Rachel smiled chuckling slightly still not looking at him. "How can you still want to fuck me after what we just did?" she asked him feeling that by now he had to be tired of her.

"I want to fuck you all the time," he told completely seriously.

"Well," Rachel said, "either way, I think we need some fuel if we are to keep on going for as long as I want to ride you." She reached out and grabbed a hold of his cock firmly without even opening her eyes as if she could sense where it was at all times.

Finn could feel his dick twitch just at her merest touch. "Come, we'll take a shower and go out," he told her as she left go of him.

He reached down and pulled Rachel to her feet before leading the way to his bedroom and the master bathroom. She stood by the door watching as he turned the shower on and stepped inside. Finn motioned for Rachel to follow, something she was quick to do.

Rachel leaned back into the warm stream of water almost immediately soaking her hair. She looked over at Finn as he did the exact same thing. "I don't know that I like it this way," she told him rubbing shampoo through her hair. "In my shower we're practically on top of each other; in yours we have separate faucets and plenty of room to move around."

"And to fuck if we were so inclined," Finn pointed out.

Rachel chuckled mysteriously catching a glance at his extremely prominent member standing quite erect between his legs. She could almost feel it moving between her folds getting her blissfully off in ways she could only dream of. And how she wished that he would just slip between her folds right in the moment. Little did she know that Finn was having similar thoughts over under his own shower head. "I suppose there are a lot of things we could do in here," Rachel told him looking around at the spacious shower. In all likelihood, they could have an orgy in there comfortably.

Finn looked over at her as she began rubbing the soap along her body. He could feel himself cum a little as he watched her soap up her breasts taking time to run her fingers over he nipples in such a way that he knew it must turn her on. He watched as her hands strayed lower and lower on her body. As her fingers cleaned between her legs he thought that he was about to lose it. "Now all I want to do is get you dirty again," he told her as he watched her rinsing herself off.

"You'll just have to wait," she told him seductively stepping out of the shower.

Finn watched Rachel through the door as she dried herself off. He ran a hand over his dick quite roughly as he watched her running the towel up and down her body. He could feel his balls clench as he neared his climax. "Coming?" Rachel asked him teasingly knowing full well he had already washed himself off and was probably doing other things under the running water. Finn sighed letting go of his dick and stepping out of the shower.

Rachel turned around as she heard the water turn off. She watched as Finn stepped out of the shower feeling her pussy already showing its thirst for him. She walked over to him in a manner that would have seemed like she was planning to hand him the towel, but when she was in front of him she sank to her knees and immediately began to suck his dick. "Rachel," Finn moaned as she worked him swiftly. "Stop, I don't want to cum yet."

Rachel pulled the dick from her mouth looking up and him a little surprised. "You're sure?" she asked him uncertainly.

Finn opened his mouth to say that he was absolutely sure but couldn't quite get the words out. Rachel could tell exactly what his dilemma was and promptly began to give him a blow job all over again. "Oh, Rachel, your mouth-" Finn cut himself off unable to hold it in anymore. He exploded in her mouth suddenly. Even he hadn't thought he was that closer to getting off. Rachel finished cleaning up all this cum before fully removing his cock from her mouth. She got up and began walking back to the bedroom preparing to get dressed. It took a moment before Finn had strength enough to follow her.

Finn came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Rachel let out a squeal of surprise as she felt his fingers immediately find her clit. She moaned as his fingers slid easily through her soaking folds. "Are you my little cum guzzling whore?" he asked her teasingly as he rapidly pleasuring her. Rachel moaned her assent. "You like it when I cum in your mouth?"

"You know I do," she groaned out for him. She was rapidly reaching her peak.

"You should feel just how much you like to have my dick in your mouth," Finn told her roughly. "Fell just how soaked you are when I've barely touched you!"

Rachel didn't have time to respond to that particular comment before Finn grabbed one of her hands and began to work in through her folds just as he had been doing. He guided her hand in working her until she moaned loudly and he felt her juices fully coating both of their hands. She leaned her head back against his shoulder momentarily. "You're lucky that I haven't recovered from your little stunt in the bathroom, or I'd fuck you senseless! I suppose it'll just have to wait until after dinner then!"

Rachel moaned at the thought before going about getting ready to go get something to eat.


End file.
